ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marduk the Magnificent
History The younger half-brother of Vile "Vince" Viper got his first break in 1996 when he joined the infamous WWWF. Bullied and antagonized by VVV, the charismatic Marduk formed his own stable the Valiant Virtues to combat the malevolent Vicious Virtues, over an explosive summer. When the WWWF ceased existence, Marduk followed many of his stablemates to the Canadian Hardcore federation the EWF, again feuding with Viper. After a number of impressive performances, and show stealing feud with The Blade Runner, Marduk was called up to the international organization the UWA. Here Marduk was soon joined by Viper, but there blood feud brought in another player, "Flaming" Bob Muretic. Marduk would spend the winter of '96 painting arenas red with the grotesque madman, before Bob took it too far... using a blow torch on Marduk's face. The injury would cut the Magnificent One's career short, and while he did mount a number of rivals over the years in the NWWA, IWA Hyper Fights, and USCW, it was never the same. My Man Marduk Trapped in a loveless marriage, with a failing business on a used car lot, 2009 found Marduk a broken man. In between lying to customers, and being tormented by employees and children alike, Marduk noticed a flyer on one of his windshields. NOTORIOUS wrestling. Remembering his glory days, and not liking the man he'd become, Marduk decided to give it a shot. Immediately after dawning the tights, his life turned around. His business was booming, his marriage got that old spark, and people liked him. He even reconciled with his evil half-brother, and signed a lucrative agreement with Syndicate Wrestling And Tradition. It looks like a happy ending is finally in sight for this grizzled old character... when Flaming Bob Muretic showed up. The Wild Hunt Over in SWAT Backyard, Vile "Vince" Viper had devised a unique match in which the entire roster tried to pin one man for a title. The one man was the 2007 wrestler of the year, Adrian Tanner Jr. With almost 50 men chasing him through a forest, things looked grim for Tanner, when Marduk made a surprise entrance, coming to his aid. Over the course of the insane match, Marduk went on to a decisive win over his nemesis, VVV, eliminating many of Viper's cronies before they could injure Tanner. At the end of the long show, Tanner mistook Marduk's help for an attack, and in trying to defend himself forced Marduk to pin him. With the huge win, Marduk became the first SWAT B Heavyweight champion, while the win over the wrestler of the year significantly raised his stock. Rick Owen Memorial With SWAT Backyard officially coming to a close at the Rick Owen event, a royal rumble was organized featuring the talent that had appeared in the region, along with other backyard talent. Dedicated to Marduk's deceased half-brother, the VVV Memorial Cup featured the largest rumble in history, with over 300 participants. While initially doing the colour commentary for the seven hour match, eventually Marduk became a participant, trying to keep his fellow commentator "Handsome" Henry out of the match, but eventually going on to accidentally win it. With the victory Marduk won the VVV cup, became the last SWAT Ultimate champion, and signed a contract with SWAT Northeast. In Wrestling Titles and Accolades SWAT B Heavyweight Champion (first & last) SWAT Ultimate Champion (last) 2 x SWAT TWINSTAR Tag Champion (w/"The Perfect Gentleman" Edgar Caspian & "Flaming" Bob Muretic - last) NOTORIOUS Megaman Memorial Cup winner SWAT VVV Memorial Cup winner Feuds "Flaming" Bob Muretic Vile "Vince" Viper Captain Chaos The Blade Runner "The Perfect Gentleman" Edgar Caspian Grimace Moves 1. Warm Fuzzy Feeling '(ragdoll bearhug) 2. '''Full Circle Powerbomb '(Lifting the opponent up for a powerbomb, he swings their bodies around to make the CHI symbol in the air, before finally hitting it) 3. 'Trust Exercise '(Gorilla Press into the crowd, who catch the victim and throw back) 4. 'Holiday Road '(10 rotation giant swing – audience counts along) 5. 'SMILE '(Argentina backbreaker... but rather than shake, Marduk hyperextends his opponents body into a half circle “smile” making his opponent happier and happier until they give up) 6. Nice Try '(Japanese Arm Drag sends opponent into 360-degree spin) 7. '''Good Vibrations '(repeater powerbomb) 8. 'Great Expectations '(small package off the top --- devastating impact) 9. 'For All Mankind '(series of rolling belly-to-back overhead suplexes) 10. 'Paradise Lost '(springboard Samoan drop) Primary Finisher's Name: 'The Comeback '– Shoulder tackle with such force it turns into a backdrop Vicious Finisher (reserved for heels): 'Planet X Re-entry '– Running into his opponent with a shoulder tackle, Marduk picks them up for a fireman’s carry... running into the corner, and jumping up the second turnbuckle up to the top... where he jumps up... letting go of his opponent, and pushing them a little higher up in the air. Marduk falls down on his back, but with his legs up in the air for a mule kick... the elevated opponent falls down onto the legs... for an impaling impact. Flash Finisher (out of nowhere): 'Good Morning '– Snap Sleeper into fallaway neckbreaker PPV Finisher (big time): 'Sunny Side '– Takes opponent up top... high angle body presses them off, then dives off with a flying crossbody block... catching them in midair, before both hit the canvas. Desperation Finisher (all else fails): 'Grey Skies Clear Up '– Shooting Star Super Bomb off the top Theme Music Notorious - Fine Young Cannibals - "Good Time" SWAT Backyard - The Beach Boys - "Good Vibrations" IWA - Max Steiner's Theme from The Adventures of Don Juan